The truth
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: One-shot. When Alessandra gets angry, she can go into revealing mode. But maybe this was needed to clear some problems.


**Phineas and Card Captor Alessandra: Alessandra reveals the truth.**

_**Summary: **__"HE NEVER USED YOU AS A COVER!" Alessandra's yell resonated in the whole Resistance's room as the 18 years old marched toward Phineas and Ferb. Alessandra Cesarini is changing her civilian's robes with her battle costume to go, after making sure that Phineas and Ferb go back to their dimension, to save her Starter and Perry. With her, there's Penelope, her female Unfezant that is saddened to know that her teacher had been captured. While Alessandra puts her T-shirt inside her bag, her fingers grasped around something and she pulls it back, tears falling when she recognizes it as the pamphlet that Ice gave her when she found out that she was a secret agent. Alessandra sniffled, knowing that even through she'll manage to save her Glaceon and Perry that they will go away. The only thing that saddened her was that Phineas and Ferb would never knew why Perry never told them the truth and why Perry was about to go away when he was disowned. But she knew she couldn't tell them the truth...that was before she heard that he was using them as a cover, because that was the last straw. Will Phineas listen to her? Will he finally understands why Perry was leaving? And will he finally give a look to the pamphlet?_

"He was using us as a cover." Phineas said.

"HE NEVER USED YOU AS A COVER!" suddenly Alessandra's yell resonated in the whole room as the 18 years old opened the door where she was and exited from the room she used to change, pamphlet in her right hand and Poke Ball in the other, followed by Penelope.

She points the Poke Ball to the Proud Pokemon.

"Penelope, please, just return." she told her.

A red beam sucked the female Unfezant in her Poke Ball.

Alessandra put the Poke Ball back to her belt and reached Phineas and Ferb.

_**Narrator: **__Alt, STOP! We're going too ahead! How this thing came to be, you ask? Well, it just started five minutes ago._

_**Flashback, five minutes ago.**_

_Penelope the Unfezant watched as her Mistress, Alessandra Cesarini, finished latchng the last ribbon of her simple costume, with sad eyes._

_Three minutes ago, she freed her Pokemon to let her know bad news about Ice._

_She, Leaf, a male, and the only one in the team, Serperior, Blitz, a female Zebstrika, Aqua, a female Simipour, and Flame, a female Volcarona, knew the truth about Ice being a secret Agent, thankfully they're allowed to know it, were shocked and sad to know that she was captured, together also to Perry._

_They also knew that Alessandra was going to save them after Phineas and Ferb returned to the other dimension._

_Alessandra sighed sadly and started to put her civilian's clothes in the bag._

_Penelope watched her do it and then she noticed her eyes go wide when she put the last thing, her T-shirt, in the bag, and then watched the girl look inside the bag, and her eyes going from wide to sad, with a small sad smile._

_Penelope watched her Mistress grabbing hold of something and pulling it out._

_She recognized it: it was the pamphlet where it was written what would happen when the owners would find out what would happen to the secret agents._

_Penelope looked at her, shocked and a little scared of what would happen if she finds out that she and the others knew._

_But Alessandra looked at her without being angry._

"_Let me guess..." she started. "You and the other four knew about Ice's secret even before I did, right?"_

_Shocked, the Proud Pokemon nodded._

"_Don't worry, I'm not angry..." Alessandra said. "I was NEVER angry to Ice, why should I be with you?"_

"_(Maybe because we never told you?)" Penelope asked._

_Alessandra shakes her head._

"_I'm not Phineas." she said. "I know he was hurt because Perry never told them his secret...but I knew that if you never told to me...there was a reason. And I got the confirmation when she gave me the pamphlet."_

_Alessandra looked to it, where she found 'If you find out that your Pokemon is a secret agent...he has to go away from you forever', her eyes watered._

"_Ya know? I always wanted to know where she would go every day..." she said, hastily whipping the tears away from her eyes. "But if I knew that it would bring this to happen...now I never wish to have UN-known something."_

"_(But you're going still to save them, right?)" Penelope asked, scared._

"_Of course...I don't want that what happened to their 2__nd__ dimension selves happen to them!" Alessandra said, shivering to the memory of Perry the Platyborg and Ice the Glaceborg. "And if I manage, I try to bring Platyborg and Glaceborg back to reason, I can't believe that Doofenshmirtz-2 did that to Phineas-2, Ferb-2 and Alessandra-2."_

"_(Wow...you're really all flared up!)" Penelope said._

_Alessandra nodded._

"_I...I know that if we save them and we go back to our dimension we have to tell them goodbye..." Alessandra said. "But I better think of that type of goodbye than...than..."_

_She gulped and gripped the fabric of her skirt tightly, the memories of the two cyborg versions of Perry and Ice hunting her._

"_Than...see them like the Perry and Ice of this dimension!"_

_Penelope nodded and Alessandra got up._

"_Come on, let's see if they're ready..." Alessandra started but then he heard something that would never wanted to hear, especially from Phineas._

"_He just used us as a cover." he was saying._

_Alessandra knew exactly of who he was speaking, and suddenly all the memories of how this came to be hit her like a storming sea and also how Phineas disowned Perry, of course he didn't know why he and Ice were leaving, before, he DIDN'T even thought how she could feel since Ice was leaving too...and he even accused her to have tried to help them escaping._

_Penelope was alarmed, as Alessandra suddenly grabbed her bag, put it on her shoulder, and also grabbed the pamphlet she dropped and then got up._

"_This he shouldn't HAVE said it! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT!" she whispered yelled._

_Penelope gulped, knowing that now Alessandra was going to break her promise...She is one girl that never breaks a promise...but judge bad the person, or animal and one of the people she made a promise to and...GULP, in her rage she arrives to reveal all._

_Penelope tried to stop the 18 years old from doing something she knew when the rage fades, but nothing could stop the young woman from opening the door with a..._

"_HE NEVER USED YOU AS A COVER!"_

_**End of flashback.**_

_**Narrator: **__This brings us to how the story started. Everyone stared in shock at the 18 years old girl as she arrives to the boys, grabs them and started to bring them to the door they used to arrive._

"Excuse us a second." Alessandra said. "You continue to prepare that portal, I need to have a word with these two."

When the trio arrived to the other room, Alessandra took her Silent Card and used it, making sure that none on the other room was able to hear their discussion.

Phineas was about to protest with 'We don't have ANYTHING to say to YOU.' when Alessandra intercepted him.

"YOU don't have ANYTHING to say to ME!" Alessandra said. "But I have SOMETHING to tell YOU and I don't CARE if you DON'T trust ME, you're going to **LISTEN** to me, CLEAR?!"

Phineas and Ferb visibly recoiled at the anger in her voice, never before now in this day that they know her she was so angry, and they had to admit it was better to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Fine!" Phineas muttered. "Tell us why you think he never used us as a cover."

"I CAN give you THREE REASONS!" Alessandra said. "ONE is when WE find out that your PET, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IT'S NOT YOUR PET, and my GLACEON were SECRET agents!" referring to the fact they saved their and her butt, and not because they have to keep them as a cover...they did it out of love, that what she learnt from talking to Ice, after Glaceon and Perry talked, she was thankful to have known her Pokemon for eight years made her understand everything. "TWO, the PAMPHLET that UNLIKE you, I had GOOD sense to not throw AWAY, GAVE A CHANCE TO MY POKEMON, unlike YOU, and READ IT and THREE...THE FACT I KNOW WHY THEY LEFT! THEY WEREN'T SNEAKING AWAY!"

Phineas restarted to open his mouth when Alessandra intercepted him again, too angry to let him say anything.

"Sorry, Flynn!" she said, using his surname. "I'm in no humour to listen to you and say that I'm lying."

"How...?" Phineas started.

"Seriously...Do you really think I'm born yesterday?" Alessandra said, glaring to them. "I know when someone is about to say I'm lying, thank you."

Then, sighing.

"Please, just please." the 18 years old girl said, kneeling down to the boys level, anger fading out a little. "I know I should have told you what they're doing right in that moment...but..."

She gave another sigh.

"...they asked me to not tell you the true reason they were going away."

Phineas felt his rage fading out, sensing sincerity in her words.

"True reason?" he said to the end.

Alessandra nodded and looked down.

"Yeah...and right now I realized that I once again put myself in troubles by revealing the reasons... Stupid my blind rage that makes me go in full blowing mode..."

"Sometimes going in rage can help easy things." Ferb said.

"Well, at least I didn't turn like Kate 11 years ago." Alessandra said, shivering to the memory. "And no, I prefer not to say it. I'm still having nightmares of them, no need to have to relive the memories."

"Okay." Phineas said.

Then Alessandra sighed.

"I guess it's too late to turn back." Alessandra said. "Can I tell you please all, without you lashing out?"

Phineas sighed, but knew she was asking for something he should give HER and MAINLY to their pet: Trust and the opportunity to explain.

Both Phineas and Ferb nodded.

"Where do you want me to start...?" Alessandra asked.

"Can you start please...from why they had to leave?" Phineas asked.

Alessandra gulped but nodded.

"Well...you see..." she said, and she started her tale.

_**Flashback, an hour and half ago, back to the Flynn-Fletcher's house.**_

_Alessandra raised a shocked eyebrow at how many thing the two boys she arrived in the second Dimension built in that summer._

_Then suddenly a jingle made her turn around toward the other part of the living room..._

"_Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update!" the jingle says._

"_This can't be good..." Alessandra moaned._

_She walks toward the other part of the living room, where she sees her Glaceon, in pet mode, and Perry, in mindless pet mode reaching the TV._

_Ice looked up when she saw her Master, and gestured her to come close._

_Alessandra nodded and did so, and to her shock there was Alternate Doofenshmirtz on the news update._

"_I repeat it...This can't be good." Alessandra moaned again._

_Indeed it wasn't._

"_**This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus and Ice the Glaceon."**_ _he was saying. __**"If you turn yourselves in, I promise not to hurt your little friends."**_

_Alessandra's face palled when she saw the photo of her, Phineas and Ferb, and even Perry and Ice didn't like the upcoming of it._

"_**If you don't, all bets are off." **_

_**End of Flashback.**_

_**Present.**_

"Wait..." Phineas interrupted her tale. "That was why they were going away?! Because of Alt. Doofenshmirtz that was menacing to hurt us?!"

"Yes." Alessandra nodded. "I saw that too, it was horrifying for him."

"But why didn't you tell us?"

Alessandra raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think I was trying to do before you disowned Perry?" she said, half accusing him, half pitying him.

"Oh, right..." Phineas said guilty.

"Phineas..." Alessandra said kneeling down again to his eyes level. "It wasn't your fault. I can't really understand how can it be if you were used as a cover...thing he really never used you for, neither you, neither Ferb, nor your parents."

"Then why he didn't tell us?"

"Phineas..." Alessandra sighed. "He had the same reason as my Glaceon."

"What?"

Alessandra sighed.

"If you read the pamphlet Perry gave to you, you would have known it." Alessandra said. "If you ever find out that Perry, and in my case Ice, were secret agents, the consequences are that if WE manage to get everyone back to our dimension, both of them will HAVE to go away, because their cover had been blown and they would have to be sent away from us, forever."

"What?!" Phineas yelled.

Alessandra gave him the pamphlet Ice gave to her.

"Even if there's the word Pokemon, instead of pet, the rule is the same between my and your dimension O.W.C.A."

Phineas and Ferb read it and they knew Alessandra was right.

"Man, I've been a lot unfair on Perry." he said to the end.

"Come on, it happens." Alessandra said. "You were angry to him, you couldn't know."

Then sighing.

"That's why he and Ice decided to turn themselves in." she said. "They loved us even more than their job, and cared that we were safe."

"Is also for this that they decided to blow their covers back to DEI?" Ferb asked.

Alessandra nodded.

"Yeah, they didn't want Platyborg and Glaceborg hurt us." she said. "To be sincere I was about to stop them myself...but I was too slow to act in time."

Then looking worried.

"I just hope they'll be okay..." she said. "I fear for their safety."

"Why...?" Phineas asked.

"You noticed that the Platyborg and Glaceborg of this dimension looked almost like Perry and Ice?"

They nodded.

"So...I think Alt. Doof did something to them...and they might do something to ours too!"

Silence followed these words, but before Phineas could speak, having opened the mouth, 2nd Dimension Candace's voice could be heard.

"Hey, if you finished, the portal to your dimension is open." she was yelling.

Alessandra sighed.

"Come on, let's go."

The others nodded and they went to where the 2nd Dimension people were, but Phineas and Ferb didn't want to go back...not without their platypus, even if they now knew that if they ever get back they'll have to separate themselves from him, and the same does Alessandra.

_**5 minutes later.**_

They had been explained everything.

But both the boys had come to the decision to not go back...at LEAST not without their platypus, and to follow Alessandra in the rescue of them.

Phineas was about to open his mouth when...a familiar jingle could be heard.

"_Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update!" _the jingle said.

"Oh...no..." Alessandra muttered. "Not again bad news."

Indeed, Alessandra was right, but however instead of Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz there was a Norm-bot with his head in polite mode.

"_This just in, our supreme leader has just announced the capture of public enemies' number ones, Perry the alternate-dimension platypus and Ice the alternate-dimension!" _he said.

_An hour AFTER having them they tell the people?! _Alessandra thought angrily as they show Perry and Ice's mugshots, an X going through them.

"_I guess we won't be seeing them any more, except as a platyborg and a Glaceborg."_

Alessandra was about to yell her protest, having now totally realized that the Platyborg and Glaceborg they saw were Perry-2 and Ice-2, but knowing that Phineas-2, Ferb-2 and Alessandra-2 didn't know that, stops herself.

Then the channel switches to a test pattern.

"_It's 3:30, we now conclude our broadcast day."_

Then a voice-over of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the alternate one, said...

"_Now go to bed!"_

_That's it. _Alessandra thought. _I'm not going to let them do to MY starter and Perry what they did to their Ice and Perry!_

She was about to ask where the prisons were when she heard Phineas.

"We've got to save them!"

Alessandra turned shocked to him.

"Oh no, too risky." 2nd Dimension Candace said. "You three have to get back to your dimension."

Alessandra, knowing she was going against all the promises she did to Ice and Perry, instead of convincing them otherwise, decided to stay to their part.

"No, Candace." Alessandra said. "We're not going back to our dimension!"

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere without our platypus!" Phineas said.

"And my Glaceon!" Alessandra hollered.

"I thought you said he was just using you as a cover?" 2nd Dimension Buford asked Phineas.

"I know what I said, I was hurt." Phineas said. "But Alessandra told us the truth of why they couldn't tell us the truth and why they left. So we're not leaving without them."

"Yeah." Alessandra said.

"I may never be able to open this again." 2nd Dimension Baljeet, known as Professor Baljeet, said.

"It doesn't matter, we're going back for them." Phineas said firmly.

"But you're going there alone." 2nd Dimension Candace said.

"Fine!" Alessandra and Phineas said, while Ferb put his hands over his hips.

"Just tell us how to arrive to the prisons!" Phineas said.

"Yeah." Alessandra confirmed.

The trio didn't know that...but going to save Perry and Ice will be the beginning of saving the Second Dimension.

**End of The truth.**

**Watcha think? Tell me the truth, and no flames however, please. Thanks.**

**Phineas, Ferb, Across the second dimension and the others are of their respective owners.**

**Unfezant, Glaceon are of Satoshi Tajiri**

**Alessandra, Penelope and Ice are mine.**


End file.
